華麗的吉克哈特
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 劇情任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 活動時間: 12/7/18 16:00 - 12/21/18 15:59 (UTC+8) The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 裝備能力 Total Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are bolded. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains "no magic/black magic" and "deal elemental damage" combo, indicated with Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * For The Woman's Identity, Cannon is required but unavailable as a Guest Unit. Instead players must rely on friends to provide her or pull one themselves to complete the mission. ** As of the 12/11 - 12/12 scheduled maintenance, Cannon can now be used as a Guest Unit. * For Birth of a Rival - True Beast, Dark Fina only needs to be brought to 49% HP (and not be paralyzed/slept) to win the battle. * The three bosses for this Bonus stage are: ** Demon Chimera (Scorn) ** Metal Gigantuar (Scorn) ** Giga Rat - New fight (Beast race, +300% water and earth resistance, -50% fire resistance, vulnerable to all breaks) *** AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic. * Giga Rat uses the following abilities: ** Feel the animosity!: Summons one ally (Dire Rat) ** Giganto Tail: Physical damage (2x) to all enemies. ** Tenacious Discernment: Inflict stop (100%) for 2 turns to one enemy. ** Rage of All'''1: Fixed damage (4,242) to all enemies. ** '''The chagrin of its fallen friends has transferred: Increase ATK (20%) for 3 turns to caster. ** Rage of All'2: Fixed damage (6,514) to all enemies. ** '''Rage of All'3: Fixed damage (9,646) to all enemies. ** 'Rage of All'4: Fixed damage (66,666) to all enemies. * There are also up to six different kinds of Dire Rats summoned, which use: ** '''Grudge of the Rat: Fire fixed damage (6666) to one enemy. Inflict disease (100%) to one enemy. ** Grudge of the Rat: Water fixed damage (6666) to one enemy. Inflict disease (100%) to one enemy. ** Grudge of the Rat: Wind fixed damage (6666) to one enemy. Inflict disease (100%) to one enemy. ** Grudge of the Rat: Earth fixed damage (6666) to one enemy. Inflict disease (100%) to one enemy. ** Grudge of the Rat: Lightning fixed damage (6666) to one enemy. Inflict disease (100%) to one enemy. ** Grudge of the Rat: Dark fixed damage (6666) to one enemy. Inflict disease (100%) to one enemy. * The fight begins with three Dire Rats active, and more are summoned over time. Every third turn, Giga Rat will use Rage of All'''1, which will deal AoE 4,242 fixed damage to your party (can't evade or cover). For every Dire Rat that dies, Giga Rat will use '''The chagrin of its fallen friends has transferred and "charge up" his Rage of All, which will increase it to the 2, 3, and 4 values. To keep the damage to a survivable level, you want to ignore the Dire Rats and focus all damage on Giga Rat first. * The Dire Rats will use a single cast of their Grudge of the Rat per turn, and that's it. Their damage is fixed type and fixed elemental damage, which will bypass cover and can't be evaded, but elemental resistance will mitigate or negate the damage fully. The easiest solution is to gear your provoker in 100% resistance to Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Dark resistance (with gear and/or buffs), and that will completely nullify the dire rats. Videos Youtube